Steal Smoked Fish
Steal Smoked Fish is the first and title track from the Steal Smoked Fish single. An alternate take, performed with piano instead of guitar, is available on the Japanese version of Transcendental Youth. Lyrics Beneath the Burnside bridge before Anyone shot their movies there We hid from the whipping rain When we had run out of cocaine Dispatch down to Plaid Pantry Two on point, and two on sentry Ah, the joys that the lesser days bring Make you throw back your heads and sing God bless all petty thieves With tins of oysters up their sleeves Feast when you can And dream when there's nothing to feast on Across a different bridge today Over the river and down Broadway Feels so good to have you here Some of you will be dead next year I see your destinies above you Like angels who don't love you Let them kiss you and hold you tight As long as the money's right God bless all my old friends And god bless me too, why pretend? Feast when you can And dream when there's nothing to feast on God bless the guys from my old neighborhood Gone past the point where any blessings can do them any good Attach the C-4 where you must Disappear in a cloud of dust But spare a thought for what it covers up Pour a triple and raise your cup We were here once, me and my friends But we destroyed all of the evidence And vanished into the night At least we got that one right God bless us, all of us We who learn to shun the light God bless all vampires every night Feast when you can Feast when you can Feast when you can Feast when you can Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This song is for a bunch of people, most of them ghosts." -- 2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song * The song refers to the Burnside Bridge and the Broadway Bridge, both in Portland, Oregon. *Plaid Pantry is a chain of convenience stores in Oregon and Washington. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-03-18 - Welcome to Night Vale Selected Shorts - Symphony Space - New York, NY *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-05-06 - Sirius XMU Session - New York, NY *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - KEXP Session - Alaska Junction - Seattle, WA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN Videos of this Song *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England Category:Transcendental Youth songs Category:Steal Smoked Fish songs Category:Video